The object of this research is to increase survivability/decrease morbidity of victims exposed to chemical or biological contaminants, through faster decontamination of greater numbers of patients, more expeditious medical treatment of severely incapacitated (non-ambulatory) stretcher cases, ambulatory victims, and decontamination of smaller equipment items. This system will address the needs of mass decontamination due to assaults with chem-bio weapons of mass destruction. It will be applicable to the requirements of Haz-Mat responders and private industry. Research will develop a portable, self-contained, rapid decontamination unit that provides biochemical protection for workers previously protected by Level A or B suits. Workers' fatigue will be significantly reduced while their "available time on task" is increased, thus increasing the flow of patients-per-hour through decontamination. Reduced time that chem-bio contaminants are on the body, coupled with quicker medical treatment, will directly enhance survivability of patients. Decontamination workers can be trained to lower levels than HazMat Technicians who utilize Level A or B protection, thereby freeing these specialists and equipment for other tasks. This system will be reasonably inexpensive, therefore widely available, and simple to use. Accessory equipment required to integrate it into fixed facility decontamination processes and mobile field applications will also be developed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This decontamination system can be utilized by: government Haz-Mat response teams, DMAT, MMST, clandestine drug lab take-down teams, fixed and mobile applications; Decontamination at emergency departments and field hospitals; Military by deployment with small and large units, mobile hospitals, and chemical weapons depots; Private industry at chemical plants and transportation facilities.